


On The Devil's Road

by Avaari



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: aristocrat, vampire, rock star, prince. a lestat de lioncourt fanmix





	On The Devil's Road

 

 **ON THE DEVIL’S ROAD:**  aristocrat, vampire, rock star, prince. a lestat de lioncourt fanmix

> **I.** _hurts_  - BETTER THAN LOVE |  **II.** _florence + the machine_  - BREATH OF LIFE |  **III.** _3 doors down_ \- GOING DOWN IN FLAMES |  **IV.** _the offspring_  - YOU’RE GONNA GO FAR, KID |  **V.** _all time low_  - THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE |  **VI.** _fall out boy_ \- CENTURIES |  **VII.** _skillet_  - MONSTER |  **VIII.** _billy talent_ \- DEVIL IN A MIDNIGHT MASS |  **IX.** _kamelot_ \- KARMA |  **X.** _breaking benjamin_ \- HAD ENOUGH |  **XI.** _within temptation_  - A DEMON’S FATE |  **XII.** _bastille_ \- BAD BLOOD |  **XIII.** _imagine dragons_ \- BATTLE CRY |  **XIV.** _within temptation_  - DARK WINGS |  **XV.** _adam lambert_ \- NEVER CLOSE OUR EYES

* * *

resources: [screencap](http://shadowofreflection.tumblr.com/post/5570909371/interview-with-the-vampire-bluray-screencaps) from[shadowofreflection](http://shadowofreflection.tumblr.com/), art by Ashley Marie Witter


End file.
